


Imagine telling Bucky you’re pregnant with his child in the middle of the Avengers’ Civil War

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine telling Bucky you’re pregnant with his child in the middle of the Avengers’ Civil War





	Imagine telling Bucky you’re pregnant with his child in the middle of the Avengers’ Civil War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine telling Bucky you’re pregnant with his child in the middle of the Avengers’ Civil War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324822) by Becaamm. 



“Y/N” Steve squeezed your hand. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Bucky isn’t gonna hate you” He tried to assure you. 

But you weren’t buying it.

With a pregnancy test on your hand and two very strong lines, you were panicking. 

How would you tell that to Bucky? A baby?

You were on the run for God’s sake, you couldn’t have a kid in the middle of that mess. 

“He’ll break up with me.” You declared. “He’ll make me leave you… He…”

“Who’s gonna kick you out?” Your boyfriend entered the room. 

You went pale, and Steve stood up. 

“I’m gonna leave you two alone.” He decided. 

You stared at Bucky and, without being able to control yourself, started crying. 

“Hey.” He kneeled in front of you. “What’s wrong?”

In response, you showed him the test. 

Bucky stood in silence for a long moment but surprised you with a kiss.

“Y/N…“ He called and you opened your eyes to stare into his blue iris. “Babe, that’s… That’s great. ” 

You were surprised.  

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.” He touched your cheek. 

 “But we are running away, this… Civil war …” 

“We’ll manage.” He assured you. “You know we’ll do.”

You laid your head on his shoulder and he kissed your forehead. 

 “We’re gonna be just fine,” Bucky promised. “Just fine.”


End file.
